


Night of Magic: Nothing I Won't Give

by SynchronicityRose



Series: NATM Series [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Magic, Mild Language, Multi, Smithsonian Museum, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has changed for Nathan since he learned of the American History Museum's secrets: Just as he and Ahkmenrah begin to develop a bond stronger then you can imagine, his elder brother Kahmunrah threatens all with a few new characters tagging along for the ride. Ahkmenrah/OMC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I labeled this as Ahkmenrah/OMC because although they don't have a whole lot of interactions in this story, they're will be some moments at least with them together as an official couple. I had originally thought of trying to somehow incorporate Ahkmenrah more into the story but it didn't quite work out as well as I'd hoped *sighs* 
> 
> Enjoy my lovely readers <3  
> PS: Yes this title is from Vic Mignonga's song ^^ Looked it up and thought it was kind of fitting...

_A snarl escaped the young man’s lips as he found himself backed into a corner, another body pressing up against his. Was he afraid of the other man before him? There were no doubts of that, yet, not a trace of fear was etched anywhere on his features. Cold dark brown eyes bore into soft brown, almost hazel. A color that reminded him so much of another. “You honestly think we’re going to let you get away with this?” Nathan spat out._

_The Egyptian man before him all but gazed down at him with an amused expression of sorts, not before chuckling darkly. Moving his face close to his. “Ah. I can see why baby brother has become fond of you…” his tone was mocking, reaching down to caress the left side of Nathan’s face who made an attempt not to flinch at such action. “He only thinks of you as jthust a plaything: He always had with the others.”_

_He could feel his blood bubble with anger at those words. Faintly hearing Jedediah, trapped in the hour glass call out to him to not listen to the bastard._

_“Don’t touch me.” the Pharaoh stumbled back when Nathan caught him off guard, slapping his hand finally away from his cheek. Perhaps that wasn’t the wisest of choices to make, but when you’re in a frightening situation do you really stop and think things through? His body was shaking, glaring hard at the man before him. The gangster behind the Pharaoh, keeping an eye on Jedediah made a move to grab his pistol when he was stopped._

_The most arrogant smirk Nathan had ever seen on a person’s face (Yes. More so then Lydia Emerson), could be seen plastered on the Pharaoh. With a raised hand, he lifted it high before smacking it straight across the teenager’s face. Jedediah shouted through the hourglass in panic and rage when Nathan landed hard on his side, hissing at the stinging pain that lingered._

_“Yes,” Kahmunrah purred, lifting him up in an iron grip by his elbow. “Submissive is what you should be. You’ll do for an interesting husband.”_

_“Husband? No. No way in Hell will I ever be in such marriage with you.” Nathan spat out, shaking his head defiantly. “This was…it was never brought up when you ordered Larry to give you that combination.” This was going from bad to worse. Poor Jedediah was getting buried in the sand with that damned Capone shaking the hourglass more and more and now this. “Besides: You haven’t even…well we’d have to commit a sexual act or something in your era right?”_

_Kahmunrah’s eyes glinted at the thought. A wide, Cheshire cat grin crossing over his face. “If it mutht come down to it.”_

_Oh shit!_

_Run. Run and get the hell away from this bastard. That was the first thought entering Nathan’s mind. But Kahmunrah was faster unfortunately. Catching the struggling young man in a firm grip, slamming him up against the cold wall chuckling darkly with amusement at the curses and petty insults thrown at him._

_He pulled Nathan tightly against himself. Arms wrapped around. Shushing him. “Now boy stay still,” cooing in his ear, pressing himself more into Nathan’s back. “Baby brother can’t have his play toy back jutht yet.”_

_A shudder went up Nathan’s spine as lips were soon placed upon his neck. His hands clenching and un clenching when they moved up and down. This wasn’t right…Nathan wanted to save himself, for Ahkmenrah when the time came. Frustrated tears leaked from his eyes as the devil Kahmunrah shushed him once more, wiping away his tears in mock sympathy with his thumb whispering in his ear._

_“Now Mr. Jung. You and your little friend’s hour…is almost up.”_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dark brown eyes immediately burst open. No longer was he in that other museum, the Smithsonian, but the American History Museum. _Dreaming…you were just dreaming Nathan_ he had told himself, letting out a sigh of utmost relief. No matter how terrible it had appeared to be it was still just a dream. He jumps suddenly feeling a hanrd touch his shoulder. “Nathan? Are you alright?”

The concerned voice of Ahkmenrah snapped him out of it, shaking his head turning around to give him a tired and yet brilliant grin. They had been in the constellation room that night, the stars swirling gracefully above them. Noting some of the constellations gazing down at their presence but continue on with whatever it was they had been doing previously.

Still just as breath-taking as ever.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine Ahk,” he finally answers. Laying his head in a comfortable manner on the other’s shoulder. “Just…had a nightmare is all.”

Ahkmenrah noticed the tears that had stained his face but nodded in understanding, not wanting to pressure him into admitting what the nightmare was about. The Pharaoh- _the real Pharaoh-_ ran a hand through his hair, caressing the dark locks. “You don’t have to stay here all night you know that?”

Nathan all but shrugged his shoulders. “Not a big deal. Besides, I’m helping Larry out remember? The work has to be done…” He then gets up from his spot on the floor ignoring the fact of Ahkmenrah staring at him with a puzzled look about him. Nightmare. Just a nightmare. The Pharaoh sighed with a hint of frustration in his tone, pursing his lips but said no more.

And this was how their routine always went.


	2. Things Have Changed

The planetarium was the one place Nathan liked to be at-besides Ahkmenrah’s exhibit of course-if he needed a quiet place to be. Sure, he’s visited other museums in the past with the same thing but this planetarium was so much more mesmerizing. Obviously, due to the fact that the constellations came to life just like all the other exhibits did.

After stepping in the area further, having a seat in one of the seats he can’t help but laugh as one constellation begins to swirl around him followed by giving him a wink before rejoining the others.

It still astounded him that Ahkmenrah’s golden tablet was the reason for all of this.

“As long as it is part of the museum. Everything comes to life.”

Startled out of his thoughts, Nathan quickly whips his head around finding Ahkmenrah entering the room. His Golden Tablet tucked securely under his arm. “Ahk. Hey. What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you that.” The Pharaoh responded, glancing up briefly at the constellations noticing him. “I’ve never been in this room before.”

“This is the Planetarium,” Nathan explains motioning him to sit down beside him. “It’s one of the newer additions I guess. The stars, moon, everything beyond Earth part of the museum.”

“It truly is fascinating…” Ahkmenrah muttered in awe.

A small smile etches its way over his face at Ahkmenrah’s amazement. “Not to sound rude though,” he began clearing his throat. “But what’re you really doing down here?”

“…You’ve just seemed out of it as of late. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I’m fine Ahk. Just. Just been a little more tired than usual is all. Really.” Oh he was lying through his teeth and he knew Ahkmenrah knew it. Always had been a horrid liar. Couldn’t do it to save his own skin. It was driving him crazy on the inside. He wished he could tell the Pharaoh what was really, truly concerning him but he didn’t want Ahkmenrah to worry any more than what he was. “Anyway. I’m uh…I’m going to hang around here a little longer alright? You can go back with the others. I-I mean only if you want to.”

“You’re sure?” The Pharaoh asks, leaning in close to Nathan’s face. “I want to be sure you’re alright of being left alone.”

“I know. I know. Again, I’m fine Ahk alright? Trust me.”

At the word ‘trust’, Ahkmenrah let out a sigh before nodding in understanding. “If you insist.” He replied. But, before leaving he lowers his head giving Nathan a little peck on the corner of his lips. Both of their faces are flushed at such action as Ahkmenrah quickly exits the room. Nathan blinks tiredly in shock, putting his hand on his lip where he had been pecked rubbing it tenderly. He felt like one of those girls in the anime or manga’s his sister liked so much when a character had their first kiss.

And it was nothing.

Nothing like how the other man from his nightmare had touched him. Even though they were brothers, as stated in the dream, Ahkmenrah was truly nothing like this Kahmunrah. There was simply no comparison between the two.

He shifts out of his thought, focusing on one constellation playing an instrument laughing quietly at the star in amusement. Closing his eyes once more he finds himself going back into a sleeping state.

Once again. The nightmares returned.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Days had soon turned into months. Nathan soon realized how little he and Larry both stopped coming to the museum all together much to Nathan’s chagrin. He had just been so swamped as of late with school work and preparing for high school graduation while Larry’s ‘Glow in the dark flashlight’ business was really booming.

Despite all that was going on, he had made an attempt at the least to spend his nights at the museum. He had missed Ahkmenrah, Teddy, Jedediah, Octavius and the other exhibits deeply. The only time he left was the young Pharaoh ushering him out of the exhibit, demanding he go home and get some rest.

“Didn’t know you were so dominate Ahk,” Nathan had told him one night. A grin gracing over his face. “I think I like this side of you.”

The flustered expression on Ahkmenrah’s face was priceless.

One morning, as he was preparing for an upcoming test he got the dreaded phone call from Larry. “God…I’ll be right there.” He muttered, running a hand through his hair slipping his phone in his pocket letting out a slew of curses. It took him some hours (New York’s traffic is God awful at rush hour), weaving his way through crowds and almost getting hit by a car due to being distracted did he finally arrive at his destination, startled, stopping in his tracks when he spotted a ‘renovations’ sign hung up.

“…The hell is going on?”

“Progress.” McPhee’s voice startled Nathan, turning to face the curator. The old exhibits are being replaced with technology and all the old ones are being sent to the federal archives." Dr. McPhee explained.

“B-But…But they can’t do that! I mean these guys have been around for so long, you can’t just up and toss them aside like they’re worthless!” Nathan argued, feeling his stomach churn. What if he couldn’t see Teddy again? Or Sacagawea? Or Ahkmenrah? Hell, even Dexter he’d miss like crazy.

“I’m afraid I have no choice son,” McPhee replied. “Most people…simply don’t care for mere exhibits. Virtual reality is what’s ‘hip’ as you young people say.” He did the air quotations at the word before taking his leave not before telling him Larry was still waiting for his arrival.

The younger male pushed his way through the doors, pursing his lips at the boxes with the exhibits locked inside letting out a heavy sigh glancing over at the former night guard. “Great. What’re we going to do about this?”

“Just wait a minute Nate…it’s almost sun down.” They both shared a grin as the sun finally began to set. The Golden Tablet shined brilliantly in the Egyptian exhibit. It wasn’t long before Larry and Nathan felt something behind them, turning around to find the giant, skeletal T-Rex nuzzling their shoulders. “Rexy. Aw hey boy how are ya?” Larry couldn’t help but coo rubbing the creature’s head.

One by one other exhibits began to come to life. The same, enchanted feeling darted through Nathan’s body having that very same emotion he held the first time he witnessed such events (well minus that outright petrifying fear that is) before him.

"Lawrence! Good to see you, lad!" Teddy grinned as he rode Texas towards the former night guard, extending his hand towards the man who landed upon some matts after being tossed through the air by Rexy.

Larry grabbed the presidents hand giving it a firm shake. “Yeah, you too Teddy.”

“Nathaniel! My haven’t you grown up,” Teddy exclaimed, roaring with laughter as he bent down to shake the other male’s hand earning a laugh from him. “Have you gotten taller?”

“Aw Teddy you’re making me blush.” Nathan joked, laughing in a sheepish manner.

“Yeah seriously. You grew about…what an inch?” Larry joked, joining in on the laughter when the younger male made an attempt to punch his shoulder.

"The Guardians of Brooklyn have returned." The voice Nathan knew all too well had greeted them. Shifting his gaze, he could see Ahkmenrah emerge from the Egyptian exhibit finally. The young Pharaoh who constantly plagued his every thought and every dream.

“Ahkmenrah.” Nathan whispered. Like in those extremely cheesy romance movies that made him feel like he would hurl, everything really did feel like it was in slow motion when he ran towards his most precious person. Nearly tackling him in a hug, knocking them both to the floor earning a low chuckling sound to escape Ahkmenrah’s lips.

“Down boy,” he playfully joked whispering in the younger male’s ear. “It’s pure joy to see you again as well.”

“S-Sorry,” Nathan muttered, sighing in content as he breathed in Ahkmenrah’s scent after finally pulling away from him. “I’ve just…I missed you like crazy.”

From the sidelines, Larry crossed his arms over his chest grinning at the happy scene on the outside. Yet. On the inside…he wasn’t sure how he felt about Nathan and Ahkmenrah having, well feelings for the other. It’s not that he had a thing against same sex couples of course not. The only ‘issue’ he really had was the fact that Ahkmenrah was an exhibit piece. A mannequin. With a heart and soul yes but still. Not to mention he was a little bit older than Nathan. Had to be what? Twenty four at the most and Nathan was only eighteen.

_Ah but look how happy they are…I don’t want to ruin things for Nathan like that do I? Does age really matter anyway? No. No Larry: You’re the older one here. Just…be firm when the discussion is brought up. Be firm. And don’t cave_

“Uh…” he finally cleared his throat, catching their attention. “Sorry to interrupt but…we’re still here guys. The two snapped out of whatever reality they were in, faces flushed having forgotten indeed that Larry and the others were still watching with genuine intrigue. Muttering a sorry, the two pulled apart for just a moment Nathan crossing his arms over his chest motioning Larry to continue. Noting the uncomfortable expression on his face. "Hey look, McPhee told me what's going on around here. I had no idea." He explained to Teddy.

"Indeed. A lot has transpired, Lawrence, since your last visit." Teddy said, "One would say that-“ He didn’t finish right away for Larry’s cell phone started to buzz making Nathan roll his eyes.

“Seriously?”

“Nate this is important.” Larry chastised him texting away on the device.

"Oh, cricket." Teddy muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Bocephus! Little help over here!" A voice cried.

Looking over at a rattling crate, Nathan headed over towards it opening the lid revealing the tiny come to life miniatures crawl out slowly. “Jed! Octavius. Hey what’s up…or down I should say?”

“How you doing?” Larry asked, heading over to the group finally.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Big-In-The-Britches himself, come back just in time to see us off!" Jed drawled sarcastically, “And the Teen Gigantor you dragged away from us.”

"Yeah, Jed, I heard. Look, I don't even know how this happened.” Larry tried explaining himself. “And I didn’t drag Nathan away: We just…both got so busy.”

“Please leave me out of this.” Nathan grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose when that stupid phone started buzzing again. “I swear I’m going to chuck that damn thing in the river.”

"Yeah. Yeah, real mystery how this happened. Maybe the answer's on that magic buzzing box there in your hand! You weren't here, Gigantor! That's how it happened! Ain't no mystery!" Jed cried as Octavius pointed towards him in agreement.

“Larry I have to agree: Look, I’ve been busy myself but that didn’t stop me from coming here. You could’ve…how could you possibly choose between a job like this and-and a job like selling dumbass Glow in The Dark flashlights.” He could feel a migraine coming on, a none too pleasant pounding in his ears but tried to relax when Ahkmenrah touched his shoulders in a soothing, loving manner.

“Nathan calm down.” Ahkmenrah soothed, in which Nathan had eventually muttering a thanks.

"The fact is, Larry, there's no one here to speak on our behalf on business hours." Octavius explained.

He could see Larry wince as the Easter Island head,, Neanderthals and even Teddy himself seem to nod in agreement. "Hey, guys! It's okay! I'll call the board in the morning, alright? I got some pull now. I'll handle this. We're gonna be okay here." Nathan only wished he could believe him. Never, had he been so disappointed in Larry.

"'We'? Did you hear that? You hear Daydream Johnny?" Jed said, "There ain't been a 'we' ever since you put us on the 'pay no mind' list. And that's a cold place to be, boy."

"Larry, what's done is done." Octavius stated, "Even the glory of Rome had to come to an end."

"Would you please not look dramatically off into the middle distance when you say that? I makes me feel worse." Larry said with a sigh.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Octavius had argued, still keeping his ‘dramatic movie gaze’ to the wall. Normally, Nathan would have found such act amusing but this was no laughing matter. A serious situation.

"Where you looking? I'm over here." Larry said.

"Just a bit of wall." Octavius answered, pointing.

"Look, guys, maybe it won't be so bad." Larry changed the subject. Attila mocked him, making hand motions.. "Yes, you make a good point. But this is the Smithsonian we're talking about here." Dexter made some kind of disbelieved tone noise. "Dexter, you don't know that."

"You're missing the point, Gigantor!" Jed cried, "They're shipping us out!"

“Larry, I know you’re trying to make us feel better,” Octavius began. “And I can see you’re slightly bothered of how attached Nathaniel has become to this museum,” Nathan turned away from Larry’s brief gaze, pursing his lips feeling Ahkmenrah’s hand tighten more around his shoulder blade. "But it's never going to be the same. All of us here together in this place."

"It ain't never gonna be home, boy." Jedediah added.

"Jedidiah, please. Lawrence, these are emotional times for all of us. But it is our last night as a family and I don't want to see it squandered in self-pity. So who will join me for one final stroll through these hallowed halls?" He helped Sacagawea up on Texas, the Shoshone woman wrapping her arms around his waist. Attila gave Larry a cold look when he and his other Huns walked passed him. Even Dexter treated him differently, purposely slamming his fingers against the lid of his crate when he closed it moping on the inside.

“Shall we Nathan?” Ahkmenrah asked, extending his arm which Nathan had took giving him a small smile of agreement. Throughout their walk they told all sorts of stories about their experiences here. Relieving past memories. From the time Nathan first came to the museum when he was just six years old up until he first freed Ahkmenrah from his tomb. Joyous memories. Ones they will treasure until the end of days.

“So you’re staying here correct?” Nathan had asked him when they arrived at his tomb.

“Yes…and so will my tablet.”

Nathan felt his heart sink at what this meant. “If your tablet will be here…then that means-?”

“I’m afraid this will be everyone’s last night alive.”

“Do the others know?”

Ahkmenrah shook his head. He didn’t have the heart to tell them of the terrible news. How could he? A sigh escaped past Nathan’s lips, laying his head against his chest. “When did things become such a damn mess?” He muttered. When asked if he was happy, he could no longer contain his sorrow. Hard as he tried to blink the tears away from his eyes he gives a numb shake of his head. “I…I don’t know what’d I’d do if I couldn’t see you guys again. It’s been so lonely lately…things are changing too fast. Just…way too fast.”

He could feel Ahkmenrah tighten his hold on him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear kissing his forehead. “Things will be just fine, Nathaniel…”

“And how do you know that?”

Smiling warmly down at him, he cups his chin in his hand in a gentle fashion wiping away the remnants of Nathan’s tears. “Destiny is a peculiar thing, Nathan. If you believe in it…you will be brought home.” He finally pulls away, not before kissing him once more on the corner of his mouth. “Good morning.” He whispered, sliding back in his sarcophagus. “Please. Get some rest…won’t you?”

“I’ll try Ahk.” Nathan spoke in return. With that, he watches as the Pharaoh closed his lid. The tablet ceased its glowing when the beautiful early morning sun rose high above the city lighting up the entire museum. Quiet. Everything was too quiet and Nathan hated the silence when he goes back to the main entrance, wiping his remaining tears away so no one sees that he was crying.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Larry and Nathan could only watch as the truck took their friends away from them for good. No. Not just friends. Their family…

They started making the long walk home when Larry’s phone began to buzz. The younger male gave a disappointed shake of his head. “You’re really something else aren’t you Mr. Daley?” Completely ignoring his calls for him to come back, Nathan runs for his apartment complex as fast as he can, not realizing he’ll be back visiting Larry and Nicky for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but notice that in some Ahkmenrah/OC/reader type stories that most of the characters in it don't seem to judge the relationship. I mean, he is an undead/dead pharaoh right?: So to make it a little 'interesting' for this series somewhat I threw in a little drama eventually between Larry and Nathan...well it's a lot more in the third installment but any who. 
> 
> Happy readings! ^^


	3. A New Adventure

**Chapter Two**

Night had fallen fast as Nathan cracked open another book preparing to study after he actually made an attempt to cook something-well it was technically already prepped, a baked chicken alfreido his mother had made up and he kept frozen when he first moved out of the house when he became eighteen. Looking through one of his history text books, despite the fact he pretty much looked like death due to his lack of sleep and before he even took a bite out of a burnt piece of chicken (thankfully it was only some of the pasta this time that was burned and not all of it) when his cell went off.

“Yo. Nathan speaking.” He replied.

 _“Nathaniel! Oh. Thank goodness, you’ve answered! It is I: Octavius!”_ Nathan’s mouth slacked open in shock, completely forgetting all about his studying for once and focusing more on the Roman general.

“Oct? Oct what the Hell’s going on in there?!”

 _“Long story short,”_ Jedediah cut in. _“That brazen little monkey stole the tablet that’s what’s going on! And now we’re in a world o’ hurt boy!”_

“Jed you’re really starting to freak me out…whose hurting you guys?”

 _"Kahmunrah!"_ Jed answered.

“Kahmun…” Nathan began when he swore he thought his heart stopped for a moment. Dear Gods…He felt sick. Literally thought he was going to vomit on the spot as flashbacks of his nightmares re-entered his very mind. Real. Kahumnrah wasn’t just a dream figure…he was real and hurting Jedediah and the others.

 _“Ahkmenrah’s big brother.”_ Jedediah continued. _"He's here! And trust me, not a friendly! I repeat, not a friendly!"_

“Jed was that Attila and Dexter? Jed?!” He couldn’t get an answer out of him for they got disconnected. Before however, he could faintly hear the cowboy cursing like he was in a struggle with another person before everything stopped. The phone was obviously dead.

Cold.

His body began to grow cold and numb. Almost instantly, with shaken fingers he dials Larry’s number nearly dropping his phone on occasion. When the former night guard finally answered he relayed Jedediah and Octavius’s message. _“I-I know. I know Nate, Jed called me but we got disconnected at first.”_

“Larry we have to help them. They can’t handle Kahumnrah on their own.”

 _“Then we have to get moving. I’ll swing by in…ten minutes to pick you up.”_ With that said, both hung up at the same time. Nathan had to lean himself against his coffee table feeling nothing but dread course through his body when Larry pulled up outside just now reaching the bottom of his complex hearing the tires squealing to a halt. The minute he jumps in the car they speed off into the night, Nathan suddenly feeling like they were in a Bonnie and Clyde film.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The car ride had been that of an uneventful one since the very second Nathan hopped in. Buildings flew by in that of a blur. Every now and then, they’d look at the other like they wanted to say something but were unsure as to what exactly they should be talking about. The former night guard reached his hand over to the radio dial, turning it up just a bit tapping his knee rhythmlessly. His fingers clenched and unclenched on the leather steering wheel, finally mustering up just enough to say something.

“So. Uh…heard you’ve been studying pretty hard. That’s good. Really good. Nicky could learn a thing or two from that.” Again with the silent treatment. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. “You know, you can’t keep up with the silent act for too long. You didn’t have to come with me.”

“I’m not coming here because of you, Mr. Daley,” Nathan replied curtly. Larry couldn’t help yet wince at his tone of voice having been so used to being called by his first name instead of his last by the younger male. “I’m only coming with you to help Jedediah, Octavius and the others. And to get Ahkmenrah’s tablet back.”

From then on the rest of the car ride was in silence once more arriving at the airport some hours later getting on one of the planes. Luckily for them there weren’t too many people flying tonight, so they should be able to get to the Smithsonian quickly without other interruptions. Once they were settled on the JetBlue airliner, Nathan had the window seat. The former night guard noticed he seemed to be gripping the arm chair of the seat in a rather tight hold. Now. He knew Nathan was fairly good at masking his emotions, but he knew the kid was nervous as hell like he was.

"So if Ahkmenrah's tablet is down there-?" Larry had begun on the phone to his son after some days passed arriving in the city.

"Then the biggest museum in the world is coming to life." Nathan’s ears perked up at Nicky’s voice over the phone. Listening to what the kid was explaining. "What's your plan here, dad?"

“Don’t worry about it.”

“You have no plan.” Nathan and Nicky both stated with exasperated tones.

"No, I have a very well, highly thought out," He took a breath, "Plan."

“You have no plan.” Nicky repeated. Nathan rolled his eyes, muttering something that Larry couldn’t quite catch under his breath.

"Yes. I have no plan. I'll call you when I'm in." He hung up the phone before glancing over at his teenaged companion. “So. Any ideas where we’re staying for the night?”

“There’s a hotel my family and I used to go to when we’d visit this city.” Nathan spoke up, whistling for a taxi that just went by them but drove back where they were.

“You ‘fellas need a ride?” The driver looked to be about in his fourties, a little on the ‘scruffy’ side of the tracks with a thick heavy Brooklyn accent signaling he was most likely from New York. Nathan responded with a ‘yes sir’ as the duo quickly climbed in the back. Wrappers of various fast food joints littered the floor, making Nathan’s eyes twitch a little at the mess. Once again, silence between the two graced them until the Taxi driver asked where they were headed.

“Uh the JW Marriot. Pennsylvania, Avenue.”

“Gotcha. Say are you’s guys alright? Look like you’re on a mission or somethin.”

“We kind of are.” Larry muttered his reply, yet loud enough for the driver to hear for he asked what the problem was.

“Our friends are…well they really need our help. Something came up so here we are.” Nathan responded.

“I see…”

After some hours of driving around, the taxi pulled to its stop in front of a rather fancy hotel. Before they fully stepped out and paid for their fee the driver. “Hey: Hope everything goes well for you and your friends.” The driver commented, a kind grin formed across his face that seemed inexplicably bright for such late hours into the night.

The two were slightly surprised at how genuinely thoughtful that comment was and grinned faintly back at the gentleman. “Thanks. Have a nice night.” Getting a room for the remainder of the night proved to be an easy task due to the hotel not being so busy that day. Thanking the receptionist, Larry took hold of their key card opening their room door. Two queen sized beds graced them upon entering the room. To him and Nathan, it felt as if they were a gift from the Gods.

Exhaustion was finally beginning to sink in.

Too tired to change out of their own clothes, they flopped down on their separate beds sighing with content. “…What’d you thinks going to happen when we find them?”

Nathan’s voice caused Larry to look over at his teenage companion. Arms crossed over his chest, gazing thoughtfully up at the ceiling. He purses his lips, unsure of what to say. “I don’t know. But I’m sure things will turn out fine, Nate. This Kahmunrah guy shouldn’t be too much for us to handle.”

“Maybe not,” a sigh escaped passed the younger male’s lips. “Just. I’ve had a really bad feeling from the minute Jed and Octavius called us…they were really scared.”

“Are you?”

When no response had been given, Larry let out a soft sigh reaching over since their beds weren’t too far apart touching his shoulder in a comforting manner making the teen look over at him. There had been a different look in Nathan’s eyes as of late. He can’t believe he never noticed fully before what with being so busy with his work. Not even noticing of the fact the kid seemed to be suffering from a case of insomnia. “Everything will be fine Nate. Trust me. Don’t stress yourself out…get some rest for once tonight.”

Nodding, Nathan muttered a quiet ‘alright’. “Good night Larry.”

Blinking, but relieved Nathan had called him by his first name signaling maybe things were okay between them he mumbled a soft ‘good night’ himself turning off the lights soon after.


	4. Night Guard vs Security Guard

Morning had arrived much too soon for their liking, but they knew they had a mission to complete. No turning back now. The sun had shown its bright rays throughout the room bathing it in its warmth. His eyes opened in a groggy fashion, groaning at how bright the sun was this morning Nathan finally lifted himself from his bed swinging his legs over on the edge. He lifted one fist to his right eye rubbing it, attempting to make himself become more awake.

Climbing off the bed, doing his daily morning routines of showering and such he comes out of the bathroom to find Larry still sleeping like a log on the other bed. A quiet chuckle sounded as he dressed himself, writing down on a piece of paper **–Gone out for some coffee. I’ll be back soon. Call if you need something**

Soon after, he finds himself in the main hotel lobby. Coffee. That was the one thing he craved most this morning. Nice and black just how he liked his with just the right amount of cream and sugar. Taking out his phone, he scrolled through some pages after looking up coffee shops or café’s that were close by the hotel so he wouldn’t have to walk nearly as far. Finding one that seemed suitable enough, he muttered a ‘Thank Gods’ before quickly crossing the street and over to the building.

After paying for the food he also ordered (half eaten) he picks up Larry’s coffee proceeding to go back to their hotel. Opening the door to their room, he almost laughed at the sight of his roommate just getting out of bed. Hair completely disheveled looking at Nathan with a groggy expression.

“Well it’s about time you got up,” the teen joked. “Nice to see Sleeping Beauty grace us with his presence. I got ya a coffee.”

“Looks like someone got some good sleep last night.” Larry muttered, running a hand through his hair thanking him for the warm drink.

“Actually no. Just needed something with caffeine to get me going.” He said, setting himself down on his bed waiting patiently as his adult companion got dressed.

“Got quite a bit to do today don’t we?”

“Hm indeed,” Nathan said with a hum. “But. We’ve got a job to do. Best to get ourselves moving yeah?”

Luckily, the morning seemed to have flown by rather quick to their gratitude. All the while they made their way around through the city (walking was better: Saves them money and plus they could use the exercise-In Larry’s words), that familiar feeling of dread slinked around inside him. That very same feeling from the nightmares he had after waking up from such things, he certainly did not want to be swept away in the currents of the threat upon them.

Once inside, the young man glanced up realizing that they were in the Air and Space museum. He spares one look at the night guard. “Alright. Now do you have a plan Larry?”

“Glad you stopped with that ‘Mr’ crap already,” he joked making Nathan roll his eyes. “But no. Don’t give me that look, we just need to get to the archives first.” He explained after. Nathan all but gave a nod of his head looking around at their surroundings.

The museum certainly had changed in the past years since he was a child. Everything seemed so much bigger then, yet, it still held that same magical feeling as the American Natural History museum has. Like a child, Larry gazed up in fascination at the numerous airplanes-noting Amelia Earhart’s-hanging from the ceiling and eventually passing by at least seven or eight little Einstein bobble heads. “This is really cool.” He mumbled under his breath.

It wasn’t long for them to get into full on mission mode. Up ahead, a cute, young looking tour guide was seen leading her group around. The duo followed in silence behind them, blending in with ease.

"Welcome to the biggest museum in the world." The woman smiled sweetly, "I know right it's a trip." She used her thumb to point at the air planes hanging above them as some of the people snapped photos here and there. "How about these planes dangling from the ceiling, huh? Pretty weird." Nathan couldn’t help but arch a curious brow at how nervous she was. Then again, maybe it was the girl’s first day. Who was he to judge?

Larry then spoke up, "Hi, excuse me." He began, "Can you tell me how to get to the federal archives?"

_Nice. Way to be subtle Bocephus_

The tour guide gave a nod. “Of course,” he perked his head up, obviously intrigued that the girl was going to give such thing away to them. "Just be a historical document worthy of storing for all eternity." _Damn it. Knew that was coming_ Nathan almost let out an annoyed groan when the woman started to laugh. “I’m kidding. They aren’t historical documents.” She joked to the crowd. Some chuckled as response. "I'm sorry, sir, the archives are underground and they're a secure area." She nodded, serious now.

“Really?” Larry flashed Nathan a quick wink that was non noticeable who grinned cheekily in response focusing their attention on the tour guide. “Thank you.” They carried on with their destination, whispering among themselves when something peculiar caught Larry’s eye.

“So they’re in a secure area: All we need to do is find a large door and…what’re you doing?” Nathan halted in his tracks, back-walking over to where Larry was now standing. Inside a model rocket was a Capuchin who looked oddly like Dexter. “Oh no. Don’t tell me they already used Dexter…”

Larry gave a shake of his head. “Don’t think that’s highly: Besides look at his hair. Dexter never had blond hair in the middle on his head did he?”

Nathan simply nodded, both giving one last quick look at the Capuchin just to make sure. Carrying on their way.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

They stopped searching the Art museum, obviously having found no sight of Jedediah and the others moving on towards the Smithsonian Castle. “Larry think about this for a minute: There’s bound to be guards crawling around all over the place. Guarding every door.”

A tiny smile appeared on the night guard’s face when he spotted an un blocked door just when they turned a corner. There was an ID scanner as they walked by, but both were doing a fairly decent job at keeping their cool. While he was focused on getting down the hall, Nathan paused to look at some of the paintings on the walls. Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon, the world’s possibly most notorious gangster Al Capone and many others could be seen. Just looking at Capone, Nathan couldn’t help but glare at it knowing of how much damage he had truly caused…not understanding one bit how some people idolized the guy. What’d he do that was so ‘incredible’ to deserve such recognition other than being a mobster.

“Nate: I found Ahk’s brother.” Larry’s voice echoed from down the hall. Giving the painting of Capone one, final glare does he finally catch up with Larry. There, the night guard could be seen standing in a room with a large red crate and inside the figures of their friends could be seen. Looking as if they were defending themselves from a nasty fight. Kahmunrah was just few feets away, his guards pointing their spears threateningly at the other still figurines.

“Hey!” Whipping their heads around, Nathan’s heart almost jumped out of his chest seeing a security guard step out from the shadows. “What are you two doing down here?” He demanded. Larry made a move to speak when the guard gets up in his face. “No touching.”

"No no no," Larry mushed his words together, "I wasn't going to touch it."

"You were moving in with some 'I.T.T.' bro'."

Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose while Larry stared dumbly at the guard. “I.T.T?” _This isn’t happening. This is NOT happening. We were so close!_

"Intent to touch, homey." The guard, a chubby guy attempted to make himself intimidating but it wasn’t working in the slightest.

"No, I wasn't going to tou-."

"What? Were you going to kiss it?" Nathan was biting the inside of his cheek, desperately trying to keep his mouth shut for once not wanting to make things worse than what they already appeared to be. This guard was on the ‘strange side of the tracks’ without a doubt. Definitely one of the oddest ones he or Larry had come across. "Put your hand on it and touch it." The guard told Larry, motioning to the gate with his hand. "Because I stand there and wait all day just for a little girl like you to come in and put her precious, nail-polished nails all over the exhibits."

"You know, I'm sorry, but last time I check, I thought we lived in a free country so." Larry replied.

Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Nathan watched in mild amusement at the thought of Larry actually going up against the joker. Suddenly, a memory of a very similar experience his mother had had entered his mind. He was about seven maybe eight years of age at the most when they first traveled to this museum years ago. Being the curious child he was, he put his hand on one very expensive artifact. One of the guards spotted him touching it in fascination…oh how his mother reacted to the guard’s appalling behavior to her son.

"No, we don't."

"Oh?"

"It's the United States of 'Don't touch that thing right in front of you.'" He motioned over towards the gate again.

"I just wanna-. I'm allowed to look at it here."

"Just see what happens when you touch it!" The guard shouted. His face was becoming a mix of red and purple when he took deep breaths, whispering to calm himself down over and over again. Larry shared a raised eyebrow with Nathan before focusing his attention back on him.

"Oh, so now you're threatening me? You threatening me… Brandon?" He challenged, glancing down at his name tag.

“It’s Brundon.” The guard spoke. Tone softer now.

“Brundon?”

"Bah-run-don." He spelled it out to them.

"Brundon. What, did they run out of 'u's at your name plate maker?"

"I don't know. Did they run out of jokes at the interesting joke store you shop at?" The guard quickly retorted.

"Look sorry, it just looks like Brandon."

"I'm not here to be your speech therapist—it's Brundon!" He raised his voice louder. Larry’s eye begun to twitch in irritation whereas Nathan, bless his soul-really did make an attempt to hold back his snickering laughter at the comical scene before him. _Oh. If only Jed and the others could see this_

"Brundon, okay."

"You've never heard the name before?"

"Brundon? No." He shook his head.

"Look up most popular baby names of 1984. Brundon." Starting to grow bored, Nathan slinks off down the hall looking at the portraits of Capone, Ivan the Terrible and some others. "Okay, that's actually crazy! Did you make yourself in a position where I can end your life earlier than you were expecting?" Looking away from the portraits, his eyes widened just a bit to see Brundon storming towards Larry. In a blink of an eye, with an almost cobra like move, he pulled his flashlight out when Brundon threatened him with his own. Using ninja like reflexes, he maneuvered his flashlight behind him putting it against the other guard’s throat like a knife.

He whispered something to Brundon. Inaudible, that he couldn’t hear. Whatever it was, the former night guard seemed to have talked some sense into the kid and he agreed to leave them alone. "We cool?"

The guard seemed a little reluctant but finally nodded, "That was actually pretty cool what you just did."

“Thank you.” Completely befuddled at the hug that took place between them, Nathan shook his head in disbelief but with a grin of approval. "No hard feelings. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." The guard mumbled.

"Nah, it was my fault, I shouldn't have touched."

When Brundon finally left, Nathan stretched his arms above his head. “Mhmmm. About damn time: You know that was pretty crazy of you to do though right?” Before he could say anymore, a Cheshire cat grin spread across Larry’s face pulling Brundon’s ID out of his sleeve. A whistle of approval escaped Nathan’s lips. “Oh. You’re good. Very good.”

“Where do you think Nicky gets it from?” With that, he swipes the card through the scanner and the gate opens.


	5. Shocking Discoveries

Hours had passed and night was beginning to fall in a matter of hours. They snuck in the night guard’s wardrobe, stealing a couple of the guard outfits to blend in. Nathan gave his adult companion a good glare when the guy almost burst out laughing, for his pants were just a bit bigger than his actual size. “Yeah. Oh yeah, laugh it up Larry.” He huffed, muttering a rather fowl curse in Korean that Larry should be fortunate he had no idea what Nathan just called him.

“Let’s go.” With that, they headed out of the changing area when Larry dialed Nicky’s phone. “Okay buddy, we’re in.” He said. Nathan could hear Nicky over the other end giving them directions. At that moment, the connection suddenly went out. “Nicky? Nicky?” He called into the phone but there was no response from his son. “Damn.” He muttered.

After successfully getting passed security, Larry took out his flashlight waving it around seeing that now Nathan couldn’t be seen. Panic almost set in. Thinking someone had caught on to their little act and taken him, he breathed out a sigh of relief to find the teenager simply leant against the wall adjusting his rather large sized pants.

“Thank God,” he whispered. “I thought we were separated.”

“Sorry. Hard to walk around in these type of pants.” Nathan said, re-adjusting them and his belt fixing his night guard jacket feeling a bit of pride wearing it. _You know…I’m starting to like wearing this thing…it feels right for some reason_ but snaps out of his thoughts, quickly moving back to Larry’s side once more.

Going around various corners, they finally stumbled upon a room where the new exhibits were kept in. Un-latching one of the boxes Larry snickered seeing Nathan stumble back in shock seeing a long tentacle burst out of it. He let out a sound that was that of a squeak mixed with a squeal.

Nathan could feel his ears burn as he puffed his face out at the older male. “Shut up.” He hisses. They pass through more exhibits, one of them being General Custar and Amelia Earhart herself when Larry paused just a moment to get a look at her. A smirk made its way over Nathan’s face. “You think she’s cute?”

“She’s…pretty. I-I mean. I mean pretty for a mannequin.” Larry clarified, clearing his throat. They continue on their search for Jedediah and the others when they arrived at an intense scene. Nathan’s mouth slacks open in complete shock.

“My God…” Standing in front of a large, red crate an army of Egyptian soldiers could be seen along with a man, Nathan and Larry without a doubt knew had to be Ahkmenrah’s elder brother and the guy in charge of the ‘attack’. Boldly, taking cautious steps Nathan got a closer look inside the crate and his heart sunk seeing the trapped exhibits. Prying the gate open just a bit with his fingers, he poked his head in and narrowed his eyes the minute they saw that damned Capuchin, Dexter holding the Golden Tablet.

“You little trouble maker,” he heard Larry hiss. “I’ll deal with you later. Nate, c’mon give me a hand.”

“You got it boss.”

Outside, the sun was beginning to glimmer down in the horizon. Rays of its light shining in the darkness of the evening hour. Nathan could hear a church bell in the distance. Reminding them that time was almost up. The lights in the room began to turn on one by one. Larry had been getting crafty as of late, using a spear to grab the tablet from Dexter while Nathan looked around with a weary expression urging Larry to hurry in silence.

“Larry. Please tell me you got it.” Nathan whispered.

Seconds late.

They were seconds late.

Just as the tablet was in Larry’s hands, it began to glow. Soon, there were shouts and flashes all around.


	6. Kahmunrah: Great King of The Great Kingth

“Ick dah, ick dah!” The man’s sharp voice commanded his soldiers as Nathan figured it must be Egyptian-having learnt a little from Ahkmenrah during his nights at the museum. “Rah, rah!” The man continued on with his barking. The duo soon found themselves surrounded by five or seven soldiers, Nathan clutching Ahkmenrah’s Golden Tablet securely to his chest. Kahmunrah made some, tiny steps towards them-speaking in French but they could barely understand a word he had been saying. "English? English perhapth?"

Larry stared at him in a questioning manner, keeping Nathan behind him ignoring the other telling him he could protect himself if it was needed. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

“I am Kahmunrah,” the man stated. Pride clearly evident in his voice-the exact opposite of when they met Ahkmenrah. This guy was trying to be more intimidating and as much Nathan hated to admit it, it was working. "The great king of great kingth, and from the darketht depths of ancient hithtory; I have come back to life!"

Blinking, Nathan arched a curious brow. Who was this guy trying to fool? Didn’t he knew of the tablets powers? A snort accidentally sounded from Nathan making Kahmunrah glare threateningly at the teen. Larry instantly getting into his ‘protective’ mode again. Perhapth you did not hear me." His eyes widened slightly, "I am a thentury old Egyptian Pharaoh. I wath dead but now I have come back to life!"

“No. No I get that,” Larry finally spoke up. Not phased at all. “Welcome back.”

Now how could they not be afraid of him? These…mere people. Peasents in his mind. He took another few steps towards them. “Who are you?” The Pharaoh commanded.

Nathan clutched his fingers more on the tablet as Larry spoke up again. “Oh. I’m Larry Daley. The only time he moved away from Nathan was so the other could be seen, giving a nod to him. “And this is Nathan Jung,” the teenager gave a polite wave whereas Kahmunrah all but stared at them as Larry offered up his hand as if to shake Kahmunrah’s but lowers it instantly when the spears are pointed at them once more. “I’m of Daley Devices. "It's up in New York—you know it's funny, we know your brother, Ahkmenrah."

Seeing Kahmunrah’s expression darken rather quick at the mention of his little brother’s name, Nathan nudged Larry hard in the ribs with his elbow. “Don’t mention Ahk in front of him.” He muttered. He had mentioned Kahmunrah once in front of Ahkmenrah, but whenever he tried to ask Ahkmenrah the younger brother would change the topic. Clearly, there was something more than just ‘sibling rivalry’ going on between them.

"Oh do you? They know baby brother." Kahmunrah focused his gaze on the two, shifting from one to the other. "The favorite thon."

Larry rubbed his now sore side from Nathan’s ‘nudging’ before speaking again. “Yeah. Good kid.”

"Oh, ithn't he jutht?" Evident sarcasm was heard in the man’s voice. Didn’t have to understand it to know what it was. "You know, mother and father alwayth gave him the betht of everything." A fake smile on his face, "And I do mean everything." He gave a wag of his finger. "They even gave him the throne. The throne that was rightfully mine!" He barked out at Larry who finally caught on.

"Oh." Larry mumbled softly. "Ahk never mentioned that to us.”

"Oh, jutht bet he didn't." Nathan could actually feel the strong wave of pride emitting from the former Pharaoh. Really. What happened between them that caused the two brothers to dislike the other so? "Because I have come back to-." Realizing that he was just repeating himself, "Never mind and jutht hand me the tablet."

Larry glanced at Nathan, actually looking as if he were going to have his companion hand over the tablet when he glares at Kahmunrah placing a protective hand over it pushing it against Nathan’s chest. “Don’t give it to him Gigantor, Teen Gigantor!” Jedediah and the others called out from the crate. Kahmunrah, rolling his eyes at their feeble shouts of protests walks over to it.

"Oh, silence! Silence in there, please!" He smacked his hand against the metal, "Don't make me come in there!"

"No! I won't be muzzled!"

Kahmunrah quickly turned around, "Look." He began, then pointed down to the tablet, "That tablet is more powerful than you, Larry Daley of Daley Devices, and Nathaniel Jung, can possibly imagine.” He began walking towards the pair, backing them up. "Bringing thingth back to life, oh, ith jutht a parlor trick. With it, I thall unlock the gate to the underworld and bring forth my army from the land of the dead." A gulp could be heard from Nathan when he feels a spear pointed at his back. "Tho, if it'th not too much trouble, mahk!" He commanded. One spear dangerously close to Nathan’s jugular. Blood pounding in his ears. “Now,” he began. “Unless you want to see this young one’s throat sliced open…hand it over.”

Larry glanced over back at Nathan who shook his head defiantly. “No. No Larry, don’t give it to them…”

"Okay, here you go."

Nathan couldn’t believe what he was hearing from Larry’s mouth. Here he was, just handing over Ahkmenrah’s tablet? Just like that?”

"Wise decision." Kahmunrah spoke, in a daze as he stared at the tablet in awe now placed in his hands. “Hach!” He ordered his men, pointing towards the gate. “Dah.” Moving away, Nathan gave Larry a look of heavy disapproval. How could he do such a thing? He didn’t know whether to beat the shit out of him or not.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought you wanted the cube." Larry spoke. Nathan stopped in his tracks as did Kahmunrah and his men. The teenager whispered ‘What’s going on with you?’ before he was shushed.

"The cube?" Kahmunrah spoke, not really believing it himself.

"Yeah, the cube." Larry responded, needing to think of something fast. “Of…Rubik.”

 _Larry Daley: Your mind never fails to impress me_ Nathan had to admit that was pretty clever seeing as there’s no way someone from such time period would even know what a Rubik’s Cube was.

"Alright, well, what ith thith Cube of Rubik then?"

“It’s…It’s the cube!” _Uh-oh. He’s getting flustered_ Nathan noted, seeing Larry struggle to think of something, anything remotely believable. “You know…the cube that uh…that uh.”

“Turns people to dust!” Nathan chimed. Pleased that he himself wasn’t stuttering like he usually did when in intense situations.

“Yes! Yes Nate’s right,” Larry carried on again, seeing Kahmunrah genuinely intrigued at this point. "I thought you would have known—. You know what? My bad. 'Cause ya' know? Your brother, yeah, he didn't want to mess with it either. He just wanted to play it safe too, just, you struck me as a next level sort of guy." For a second, they could see Kahmunrah’s face contorting into that of displeasure of being compared to his younger brother.

"Mahk!" Kahmunrah barked, once more spears were pointed at their necks as the Pharaoh made meanacing steps towards them. "I'm not my brother, Larry." He drawled. “I would kill you, this boy and your friendth in the blink of an eye.”

“This boy has a name.” Nathan dared to challenge.

Kahmunrah furrowed his eyebrows, towering above him making himself more intimidating yet failing miserably to do so. “You dare speak to me peasent? I believe someone needth a lesson in respect.” They stared one another down. Nathan’s dealt with people like Kahmunrah before. He wasn’t going to let anyone else intimidate him anymore. Finally, the Pharaoh leaves him be…for now. “Now. Take me to this Cube of Rubik.”

Larry stood up, getting himself in between them and nodded his head. “Alright. Follow us.”

He led the front and Nathan on the side. Kahmunrah just a few feet behind them. Nathan was still holding the Golden Tablet firm and secure against his chest, feeling an odd comfort of sorts wafting off of it. He could sense the Pharaoh was growing more and more impatient by the minute: It was hard to believe this guy shared the same blood as Ahkmenrah. They rounded another corner, coming across a crate that looked very familiar.

"Here it is." Larry stated simply.

"Open it." Kahmunrah commanded. Larry gave a nod, looking back over at Nathan who gave a low nod in return. The former night guard licked his lower lip as he moved to unlatch the crate. Finally, unhooking the second latch does a giant squid appear from it! With a quick swipe of one of its tentacles, it knocks one of the guards out of the way with ease and another hits Kahmunrah in which the tablet sails into the air out of Nathan’s hands.

“Larry get the tablet!” He called out, ducking and dodging as much as possible when one of the squid’s tentacles finally hits him. Knocking him straight into another person. He could see Larry take off with the tablet in his arms but then who could he have…? Kahmunrah. The Pharaoh held a twisted grin on his face, keeping a firm hold on the struggling teenager.

“I don’t think so. Now: Just be a good boy and-.” Kahmunrah never got to finish that sentence, for a loud, sickening crack was heard thus followed by his scream of pain. Nathan had broken his nose, slipping out of his grip hearing Octavius and Jedediah cheering from inside the crate realizing what they just heard as he ran off to keep up with Larry.

Kahmunrah snarled, finally getting up from the ground rubbing his now clearly sore nose shouting at his guards in Egyptian. “Get them both. I want them both!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was on the short side: When it comes to short chapters I like to make up for it by double updating with a longer chapter ^^ Enjoy! 
> 
> PS: Have a fantastic and safe Fourth of July weekend!


	7. Run All Night

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as Nathan ran through corridor from corridor when he realized finally just what happened back there. _Nose…I just broke a-a freakin Pharaoh’s nose! Oh man…that’s one for the history books_ he could hear Kahmunrah’s guards faint yells from behind signaling that they were close. His energy was beginning to slow however by now when he turned another corner, sweat trickling down his forehead as he leant against the wall to catch his breath. Wishing he held athletic prowess now like his siblings.

“Nate get out of the way!”

“Huh?”

Lifting his head up, his eyes widened instantly at the sight of his friend on a motorcycle. Now how the hell he got a hold of a motorcycle…well he didn’t have a clue. “I’ll explain later!” He called out as he sped past the confused teen with a group of Kahmunrah’s guards tailing behind him. There was no time to think however. Pursing his lips, with a deep breath he takes off down another aisle.

“Yeeee-haw!” A voice screeches from another aisle. Whipping his head around, hearing the sound of a motorcycle fading. Turning a corner he was surprised to see General Custar laying on the ground, groaning in pain rubbing his face.

“…General Custar?”

He stops rubbing his injured face, perking his head up hearing Nathan’s voice grinning wide at him. “Hello son! General Custer, United States army officer and-.”

“Yeah, yeah I know about you,” Nathan replies with haste helping him up on his feet. Just get up before those Egyptians find us.” The general furrows his eyebrows glancing up and down at the teen with a puzzled look. What kind of outfit was he wearing? What a twisted world this appeared to be!

Like they appeared on cue, the Egyptians rounded the corner. Drawing out their spears as Nathan let out a curse while Custer had a cocky grin form across his face. “Stand back boy! Just leave ‘em to me!”

“Look sir: I admire you’re bravery and while I don’t like running from fights either, I say we run.”

“Nonsense boy! We’re Americans are we not? We don’t flee from battle!”

“Well…this American is fleeing. Good luck general.”

Nathan gives Custer a salute followed by a pat on the shoulder, dashing back down the aisle. “Boy…boy come back! Don’t leave me!” He scrambled after only to be caught in a mere matter of moments by the guards. “Fly you fool!” Custer shouted after him as the Egyptian guards bounded his wrists together, thinking they got the right person for Kahmunrah.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Nathan had found himself in another part of the archives, one he was not familiar with at all. Skidding to a halt, panting softly he leans against one of the shelves running a hand tiredly down his face. Keeping himself calm and composed, the teen poked his head around the corner of the shelf boldly. Relieved to find none of those blasted guards _Yet anyway_ he thinks.

Shaking his head, trying to gather his thoughts he slips his hand into his pocket to find his cell phone! Eyes shining with pure delight, he flips it open seeing it has just two bars left. “Thank the Gods.” He mutters, rapidly pressing the buttons punching in Larry’s number. His anxiety level goes up when Larry doesn’t answer right away only to do so minutes later.

Static at first. “…Nate? Are you there?”

“You actually picked up! Yeah I’m here.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Where are you?”

“I’m still in the archives.”

“Great, great. What section?”

“Oh let’s see…shelves. Shelves and more shelves.” His voice is laced with sarcasm which he soon calms himself down, taking a slow breath of air. “I can’t find any way out. At a dead end.” He blinked, hearing what sounded like a female voice on the other end. “Uh. Larry, who’s that with you?”

“Amelia Earhart.”

“You actually FOUND her?!”

“I’ll explain later!”

“What? I can’t hear you with the shouting!”

“I said I’ll explain la-.”

Cut off. He had gotten cut off. Nathan let out a yell of frustration when his phone died on him, shoving the device back in his pocket leaning against the shelves once more. Great. Just perfect. Larry was off God only knows where while he’s stuck in the underground with a crazed undead Pharaoh who probably wants to rip him limb from limb for breaking his nose. Within a few moments, he found himself humming. Something he always did if he felt nervous or concerned. It relaxed him. Soothed him of his worries.

Oh. When morning came he could only imagine the shock people would have when they found him.

_This just in: A young, teenage boy was found in the federal archives of the Smithsonian Museum of History! Only…he was tragically discovered in pieces. Truly gruesome scene the security guard discovered. Back to you Megan!_

Those damned giggles threatened to sound from his throat which he managed to keep them down. He was still being hunted for.

Looking up, he saw a bone Sabor Toothed tiger pacing around in his or hers cage. A faint smile crossed his face suddenly being reminded of Rexy. Getting up from his spot, he goes over to the skeletal creature (keeping his distance at the same time of course) when it lifted its head curiously over to see him. “You know: You remind me of another skeleton back at the American History museum,” he mumbled quietly.

The Saber Tooth snarled at first when Nathan boldly put his hand slowly in between the bars, but the minute he touched its head, it seemed to relax. Allowing him to rub the skeletal head tenderly. “His name’s Rexy…though he acts more like a dog rather than a fearsome extinct animal.” He let out a little chuckle.

For some minutes, Nathan finds the Saber Tooth had kept him some company at the least when unfamiliar voices echoed through the room. He bit the inside of his cheek, stopping his conversation instantly sinking as low as possible to the ground.

A few men, dressed in mobster attire are walking around making rather crude jokes and laughing among themselves. They’re not colored like most of the exhibits but monochrome. Black and white. Again, he slowly poked his head around the corner only to quickly pull back when one of the goons look in his direction. He swears his heart stops for a minute.

“Hey. Did you guys see that?”

“See what?”

“I thought I saw someone behind that shelf.”

“Ah you’re losing it Vinny! There’s no one down here besides us and the boss.” With that, they carry on their way.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

He soon finds himself where Kahmunrah and the others were. Creeping about, peering through the shelves pushing books and files away so he can get a better look at the scene. "I am Kahmunrah,” he began, trying to make himself seem like he was so important. “I am half God.”

 _Seriously? Who’s this guy fooling?_ Nathan gave a roll of his eyes.

"Once removed on my mother'th side. Rightful ruler of Egypt. Future ruler of, well, everything else." _Yeah yeah. Keep hamming it up buddy_ "Now, I have lotht some men,” Now that piqued his curiosity. Out of all the research he did on Kahmunrah (when Ahkmenrah wouldn’t say anything), he learned that this Pharaoh was not hesitant to have anyone killed for not following a simple command. Is that what happened to the other guards? For bringing in the wrong person? "Tho I'm in need of new generalth in my plan of conquering this world."

He made a pause before continuing again. “Ivan the Terrible. Napoleon Bonaparte. And young Al Capone.”

Nathan raised a curious brow, tilting his head to the side feeling a shiver run down his spine. Now that was an odd feeling. Was that bit of fear always present around Kahmunrah? "Thome of the motht despicable… Most feared rulerth in all of hithtory." He pushed more files and books aside, not realizing he was just making himself more and more visible by doing such act. "Really, it'th jutht fantastic to meet you all."

The three terrifying men of history all but nodded or grumbled out their greetings.

"All I ask ith your allegiance and in return I offer you the world, literally. Are there any questions?"

"How come you're wearin' a dress?"

Nathan let out an accidental laughing type of sound seeing Kahmunrah flustered over Capone’s question. His laughter soon ceased when Napolean turned around, eyes wide the minute he sees the teen’s face and orders his men quietly to go after him. “Oh shit.” The teen cursed. While they were debating, he gets down on his hands and knees beginning to slink along the shelves hoping as not to get himself caught.

His heart is going a mile per minute it seems.

"Da, if we are talking about world domination, then of course I am interested. But I want to clarify one thing so you know what you're getting. People always say, 'Ivan the Terrible, oh he's so terrible, oh I'm so scared of Ivan, he's bad news.' When, in fact, the correct translation is… Ivan the Awesome."

"Ivan the Awethome?" He paused, "It's not really ath catchy, ith it? Ivan the Terrible, now that really popth."

"But I wasn't terrible. In fact, I was quite an effective leader." Ivan had made an attempt to defend his history.

"Duly noted." Kahmunrah just wanted to continue on. "Now, I would like to wrap up the ol' meet and greet by asking you gentlemen a question."

Nathan breathes out in relief, thinking he lost the French soldiers and that he was out of the area. “Ha. Finally…got away from them.”

But that was a mistake.

One of the French soldiers caught Nathan effortlessly, the teen struggled violently in his grip calling him every curse you could think of in Korean when Kahmunrah lifted his head up, looking around. “Now what is that?”

“God damn it I told you to put me the hell down!” Nathan cursed when he was dragged into view.

“Well, well, boss. Looks like we’ve caught one of ‘em.” Capone stated, a smirk crossing over his face.

“Nathaniel: Welcome back.” Kahmunrah said in a sly tone.

_Oh….shit_


	8. Glimpse Into The Past /Short Chapter/

_“Oh look: Here they are.” Queen Shepseheret smiled, pointing at another family that was approaching theirs just outside the palace. After Kahmunrah had turned nineteen years of age and crowned Pharaoh of Egypt, it was customary to have a marital arrangement._

_As confident and collected the young Pharaoh appeared to be, he was a nervous wreck. “I can’t do this…I really don’t think I can do this.”_

_He said those words over and over again so much so that Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes, lightly nudging his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t tell me you’re experiencing cold feet,” he joked. “I’m sure things’ll turn out fine.”_

_“Must you always be so positive?” Kahmunrah asked in an annoyed tone._

_“Dears that’s quite enough,” Shepseheret spoke in a warning tone that made both roll their eyes followed by a ‘yes mother’ giving Kahmunrah’s shoulders an assuring squeeze followed by a kind smile. “Everything WILL be just fine. It’s always hard on your first encounter, but, by the next day you’ll know each other like you’ve known the other for life.”_

_When the figures finally grew closer, Kahmunrah’s eyes widened at the sight before them. The boy had turquoise or teal colored eyes (some kind of blue anyway he didn’t have a clue) and there was a fierce expression about his features. Clearly not pleased of the situation present. Dear Rah…just my luck_

_“And this must be your lovely son correct?” Shepseheret asked, smiling kindly at the boy who managed to muster up one for her…but none for Kahmunrah._

_The servant man before her had let out a joyful laugh, patting the boy’s shoulders smiling politely back at her. “Yes my Queen. Horem say hello won’t you? Greet your husband and in laws.”_

_“Hello.” Horem muttered a response. “I’m Horem.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you Horem,” Kahmunrah had stated, making an attempt to be friendly. “I am Kahmunrah, this is my younger brother Ahkmenrah and I’m sure you know of my mother.” Horem merely nodded, pursing his lips in a thin line making Kahmunrah narrow his eyes at him. Here he was at least trying to be polite and this boy was giving him such disrespect already?_

_All the while they walked back to the palace, the two shared each other brief glares with Ahkmenrah putting himself in between to keep some peace at the least…_

**_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_ **

_Some weeks had passed since Kahmunrah and the servant Horem’s ‘engagement’. The boy had to have been the most arrogant, snarky, rudest person he had ever encountered-despite the fact he could be all of the above himself but he would not admit such things of course. While Ahkmenrah tried showing Horem kindness, he was the opposite._

_If his ‘beloved’, refused to obey him he would be told to stand in the corner all day and night except when a meal was prepared. Silent as that of a mouse. Not a word spoken unless Kahmunrah gave him said orders._

_As much as the young Pharaoh hated to admit it, Horem did have the stamina to withstand his ‘torture methods’. He was simply like a wild horse to Kahmunrah. If trained properly, he would be proper, polite and show respect._

_Just turning a corner in the corridors of the palace, he stopped for just a moment when he walked passed Ahkmenrah’s room hearing a voice that sounded oddly like that of Horem’s. Blinking in genuine curiosity, giving a furrow of his brows he slowly and with silence as possible cracked the door open just a bit._

_“By Rah’s name: I swear your brother is the most insulting, outrageous, selfish brat I’ve ever-.”_

_“Now Horem calm yourself.”_

_“I am calm damn it!”_

_Kahmunrah clenched his fist firm at his side and gritted his teeth. How dare a mere servant boy, his own ‘beloved’ talk about him in such a manner?! The elder brother narrowed his eyes when he heard Ahkmenrah sigh with weariness, wondering as to how he would handle of Horem talking about his own brother like how he was._

_Ahkmenrah raised his hand, only to put it in a tender manner on a brooding Horem’s shoulder. The boy looks at him in surprise. Having not been used to being treated by someone of such high class in a decent manner._

_Kahmunrah bit the inside of his cheek hearing them talk quietly among themselves. Even heard Horem laugh._

_I’m supposed to be the one to make him laugh like that…_

_A terrible feeling churns in his stomach seeing them smile at one another._

_“Thank you, Ahkmenrah.” He hears Horem say. “For cheering me up.”_

_Ahkmenrah all but smiled._

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_Kahmunrah had pushed a struggling Horem up against the wall in their bedroom. Dark brown met teal/turquoise colored eyes. Before either of them knew what was happening, his tongue was inside Horem’s mouth. His. Horem was his and he was going to make him his whether the boy liked it or not._

_“Go ahead. Cry,” Kahmunrah spat out with pure venom after pulling away from Horem’s lips, clenching his free hand into a fist. “Tell me. Did you two make love after your little ‘conversation’?”_

_The boy snarls under his breath at such accusation. Telling Kahmunrah that nothing happened between him and Ahkmenrah after. That he left too soon to know of the fact Horem left to go and try to apologize to him for his behavior. But Kahmunrah chuckled bitterly, gripping Horem’s chin in his hand forcing him to look his way._

_“Oh if only your father and my parents knew what a little tramp they arranged for me,” he hissed at him. “Go. Get out of my sight before I do something I’ll regret later. Crawl back to Ahkmenrah instead: Make love to him, shower him with affection you clearly have no desire to give me.”_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_“Horem…please forgive me. Forgive me for the horrible things I’ve said.” Kahmunrah and Horem were in his bedroom, the older of the two cupping his face in a more ‘gentle’ manner this time. A pleading look in the Pharaoh’s eyes._

_“I didn’t lie to you, my king. I was truthful the entire time…”_

_“I know…I realize that now.” Kahmunrah replied, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. This time, Horem does not fight or even squirm. The kiss soon turns into something more…something much more._

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

“Yo! Common Law: Stop staring at him like he’s a piece of meat will ya?!” Jedediah, unfortunately now trapped in an hour glass shouted.

Kahmunrah was not only becoming annoyed with the flashback he just had, but more so at the little cowboy threatening him. One of the few reasons he hadn’t disposed of the urchin was of the fact Nathan had warned him he’ll break down his ‘precious gate’ if he were to try anything with Jedediah.

Nathan sighed at Jedediah’s threat, kneeling down to his level looking inside the hourglass. “Easy there cowboy: No use threatening him. His head’s too thick to get some sense knocked in.”

“Oh if Ahk were here. He’d show you a thing er-.”

Kahmunrah’s eye twitched once more at the mention of his younger brother’s name, snapping at Jedediah. “Don’t either of you speak his name again! That little pest will be the first thing I’ll destroy when you and Larry Daley are through!”

“If you lay one hand on him I swear you’ll be given no mercy.” Nathan snarled out.

“You can’t stop me boy. And I WILL have what is rightfully mine!”

 

 


	9. Kahmunrah's Reign

A snarl escaped the young man’s lips as he found himself backed into a corner, another body pressing up against his. Was he afraid of the other man before him? There were no doubts of that, yet, not a trace of fear was etched anywhere on his features. Cold dark brown eyes bore into soft brown, almost hazel. A color that reminded him so much of another. “You honestly think we’re going to let you get away with this?” Nathan spat out.

The Egyptian man before him all but gazed down at him with an amused expression of sorts, not before chuckling darkly. Moving his face close to his. “Ah. I can see why baby brother has become fond of you…” his tone was mocking, reaching down to caress the left side of Nathan’s face who made an attempt not to flinch at such action. “He only thinks of you as jthust a plaything: He always had with the others.”

He could feel his blood bubble with anger at those words. Faintly hearing Jedediah, trapped in the hour glass call out to him to not listen to the bastard.

“Don’t touch me.” the Pharaoh stumbled back when Nathan caught him off guard, slapping his hand finally away from his cheek. Perhaps that wasn’t the wisest of choices to make, but when you’re in a frightening situation do you really stop and think things through? His body was shaking, glaring hard at the man before him. The gangster behind the Pharaoh, keeping an eye on Jedediah made a move to grab his pistol when he was stopped.

The most arrogant smirk Nathan had ever seen on a person’s face (Yes. More so then Lydia Emerson), could be seen plastered on the Pharaoh. With a raised hand, he lifted it high before smacking it straight across the teenager’s face. Jedediah shouted through the hourglass in panic and rage when Nathan landed hard on his side, hissing at the stinging pain that lingered.

“Yes,” Kahmunrah purred, lifting him up in an iron grip by his elbow. “Submissive is what you should be.”

He flinched when the Pharaoh ran a finger down the side of his bruised up face-twice by Capone and once by Kahmunrah. “Mr. Pharaoh.” Drawing his attention away from Nathan, Kahmunrah glared daggers at Capone walking hastily towards him. _Huh…Capone: You just might’ve become my ‘well liked person’. For now anyway_ the teenager was relieved, kneeling down to speak with Jedediah.

“Jed?” He asked, frowning as the sand seemed to pile up on the poor guy minute by minute. “Don’t worry alright buddy: I’m sure Larry, Octavius and the others will get us out of here real soon. How ya holding up?”

“I know Gigantor’ll show up,” Jedediah replied, coughing out some sand in his mouth. “I’m more worried about you though. ….Still can’t believe he made you wear somethin’ like that.” He scrunched his face up actually making Nathan smile perhaps just a bit.

“Well don’t worry yourselves over little old me, cowboy. You should focus on yourself more.” Kahmunrah had entered the ‘Throne Room’ once again, Capone trailing behind him like a lap dog as the Pharaoh smirked cruelly at Jedediah’s misfortune. Placing one hand on Nathan’s shoulder, giving it a bruising squeeze he picks up the hour glass in his hands and starts shaking it up and down.

“H-Hey. Hey stop that! Leave him alone!” Nathan barked.

“Now why would I stop?” Kahmunrah mocked him, shaking the hour glass even harder than before hearing Jedediah’s curses and yells of panic.

“Because you’re a heartless son of a bitch.”

“Oh stop it. You make me bluth…”

“Why can’t you just let us go?”

The more Kahmunrah was around this boy, he could see now why he had found him so ‘interesting’. Nathan constantly reminded him of Horem: His ‘beloved’ three thousand years ago. Horem had a fiery side that he enjoyed picking on. With Nathan, it was like he was relieving everything all over again.

“Yes,” Kahmunrah purred, lifting him up in an iron grip by his elbow. “You’ll do for an interesting husband.”

“Husband? No. No way in Hell will I ever be in such marriage with you.” Nathan spat out, shaking his head defiantly. “This was…it was never brought up when you ordered Larry to give you that combination.” This was going from bad to worse. Poor Jedediah was getting buried in the sand with that damned Capone shaking the hourglass more and more and now this. “Besides: You haven’t even…well we’d have to commit a sexual act or something in your era right?”

Kahmunrah’s eyes glinted at the thought. A wide, Cheshire cat grin crossing over his face. “If it mutht come down to it.”

_Oh shit!_

Run. Run and get the hell away from this bastard. That was the first thought entering Nathan’s mind. But Kahmunrah was faster unfortunately. Catching the struggling young man in a firm grip, slamming him up against the cold wall chuckling darkly with amusement at the curses and petty insults thrown at him.

He pulled Nathan tightly against himself. Arms wrapped around. Shushing him. “Now boy stay still,” cooing in his ear, pressing himself more into Nathan’s back. “Baby brother can’t have his play toy back jutht yet.”

A shudder went up Nathan’s spine as lips were soon placed upon his neck. His hands clenching and un clenching when they moved up and down. This wasn’t right…Nathan wanted to save himself, for Ahkmenrah when the time came. Frustrated tears leaked from his eyes as the devil Kahmunrah shushed him once more, wiping away his tears in mock sympathy with his thumb whispering in his ear.

Kahmunrah’s hand traveled to the front of his pants.

“Now Mr. Jung. You and your little friend’s hour…is almost up.”

Both males looked up however at the sound of a plane’s engines. Blinking, looking around trying to find the source of the sound when the beautiful stained glass window caved in on them. Nathan lowered himself to the floor, shielding himself, covering his head and eyes from the falling glass. He watches as the plane skids around on the floor, jaw dropping the minute Larry falls from it in a rolling motion. It slides out of sight with a terrifying crash.

“AMELIA!” Larry shouted after his female companion.

“Larry?!”

Whipping his head around, the former night guard feels nothing but absolute relief when he sees Nathan stand up from his kneeling position on the floor. Without any thought or hesitation, the teenager raced over and nearly tackles him in a hug. “Nathan! Y-You’re alright…but what the Hell’s up with that outfit? And your face: Aw man it’s black and blue…”

“Just got myself in a little ‘predicament’ is all,” Nathan finally answered, sniffling as he pulled away glad to know that his friend and Ahkmenrah’s tablet are safe. A faint grin crosses over his face. “Nothing I wasn’t able to handle on my own.”

“Enough chit-chat,” Kahmunrah sneers, coming up beside Nathan gripping the boy by his wrist yanking him once more against him. "The tablet and the code- or the little cowboy is history. Though, I suppose technically he's already history, or he wouldn't be in a museum."

"Cow poke." Jed clarified. "I am an experienced cow poke. I haven't been a cow 'boy' in years. Can you see how that infantilizes me!"

“Just give me Jed and Nathan.” Larry demands.

"Right after you give me the tablet and the code." Kahmunrah said, keeping his hold tighter. Nathan shook his head defiantly at Larry.

"Don't give it to him, Larry! I ain't worth it!" Jed shouted.

Larry hesitated despite their protests. Jedediah’s life was depending on him as was Nathan’s. The thought of giving Kahmunrah the tablet…he could feel his stomach churning but what else could he do? Kahmunrah and Larry both stepped toward the other, making an attempt to psyche the other out. “Larry don’t-.” Nathan began, only to have a spear from one of Kahmunrah’s old guards pointed at his throat.

“Now, now dear: One more word and I’ll slice your smooth neck of yours open.” Kahmunrah cooed, feeling the boy shudder against him as he placed his lips upon his neck. Larry narrows his eyes at the action of the Pharaoh, slowly handing him the Tablet while the hourglass is handed…but Nathan is not. Backing away with Nathan and the tablet, he fits the tablet in the slot on the gate relishing the fact it fits perfectly in place. Dropping the spear elsewhere, Kahmunrah glances down at Nathan who all but gives him a glare, throwing the boy against Larry who catches him in a clumsy fashion.

“You alright Nate? He didn’t hurt you?”

“I’m fine Larry…”

"See Larry, Nathaniel, they didn't call me Kahmunrah the Trustworth for nothing." He said.

"They didn't. They called you Kahmunrah 'Who Drinks the Blood of his Foes and Friends Alike'." Larry said, remembering the page he and Nathan stumbled across last year when they first helped out at the American History museum.

"True." Kahmunrah nodded. "It looked better on my stationary. Now the combination. If you will."

Larry, Jed and Nathan all looked at one another.

“It’s PI.”

Nathan let out a curse, praying that the voice really didn’t belong to what he already knew it was.

Capone and his cronies marched in the room, in which Larry’s eyes widened seeing him hold a little Einstein bobble head in his hand dangling him from high up. "3.14159265." He began, grinning cruelly. "Crazy hair here sang," he spoke, tossing him up and down. "Oh did he sing, too, like a canary." Another toss. "He even got the elevator open for us. Didn't ya, Furby?"

The Einstein bobble head was very much ashamed as he put his two index fingers together. “I’m sorry Larry. But in the timeless struggle between brain and brawn, I'm afraid in the end, brawn always wins."

"This is so sad." Kahmunrah said. "And true." The tablet began to glow after Kahmunrah pressed the tablet's keys.

“Jed, Nate. I’m sorry you guys.” Larry murmured silently. “Guess I called the wrong guy.”

"What are you talking about?" They asked him in unison, looking in confusion up at him.

"You called me for help and I blew it. You should've called someone else." Larry shook his head, disappointed.

 _"Mak, keter om. Om neter kah."_ Kahmunrah could be heard chanting in the background.

"Don't you get it, Gigantor?" I didn't call you because we needed you. I mean, sure we were in a pickle, but wouldn't be the first time we had to wrasse our way our of a root sack. No, partner, I called you because you needed us. That fancy suit you been paradin' 'round in these past couple years? That there's a hangin' suit. All gussied up, but dead inside. That ain't you." Jed said, looking at Nathan next.

“And you: Teen Gigantor, I understand your folks want you to get into some fancy-shmancy grad school…but that ain’t you either. You’re being overloaded with work that’s not right. Not right at all. You’re not the type to bust your rear off, to get into something you don’t want to be in,” a grin spread over his face at the next part of his speech. “We’ve seen how you ‘an Ahk look at each other. You two belong together, not separated while you’re in some boring office saying hi to ‘Sally the secretary’ every day right?”

Larry and Nathan were touched deeply by the ‘cow-pokes’ words. They were true. So very true on many levels. Nathan hadn’t realized how much he really had been studying and for what? To become a suit like his father or mother? That’s not who he was.

Everyone jumped when the room shook and everything rattled. Larry and Nathan held onto one another for support, whipping their heads to the source of the sound. Another crack of thunder echoed around the museum followed by a bright flash of lightning illuminating the room.

Nathan could feel his heart pound violently against his chest as they heard strange, petrifying ghostly sounds as the gate crept open. Revealing the Nether World.

"Welcome to the new extended reign of Kahmunrah. Fifth king of Egypt, and the world." Kahmunrah grinned.

Strange, Hawk like creatures flooded into the room. Their bodies looked human, but their twitching heads were that of a hawk.

He felt as if he were going to vomit at the mere sight of them, getting into a defensive position watching the soldiers march in a close knit circle around the trio. "Um…I'd like to wake up now please." Jed piped up.

"Horus. Rah." Kahmunrah chanted. "My warriors, send Larry Daley and his friends to their doom."

The Horus’s marched until their spears were pointed directly at Larry, Nathan and Jedediah. _Well…looks like this is the end,_ Nathan thought grimly. _Mom, dad I’ll miss you guys…and my siblings to even though some are a bunch of ignoramus’s…_

“HOLD!”

Wait a minute. They knew that voice…

Looking down, a huge, big grin crossed over Nathan’s face the minute he sees the tiny Roman general Octavius himself riding on what was….a squirrel? "The mighty Octavius has returned!" the soldier shouted. "Do you wish to surrender honorably, Kahmunrah, or must this end with the spilling of your blood?"

"Oh, you're in a world-a-hurt now, Kahmunrah." Jed grinned, a strange feeling fluttering in his chest knowing Octavius was safe after all.

"This? This is your big rescue? A little gladiator on a squirrel?" The once shocked Pharaoh spoke up with a laugh, picking the Gladiator up off the floor with ease along with the squirrel. "This is too funny. Though I must say, you little people are actually kind of cute."

Octavius gave Larry and Nathan a salute.

“You’re safe now Lawrance, Nathaniel. Rescue is at hand!” He squints however when he notices Nathan’s ‘outfit’. “But…my young liege why are you wearing-?”

“Don’t ask Oct,” Nathan sighed, feeling his eye twitch at someone questioning him that again. “Please. Just don’t ask.”

"Oh, what a hoot." Kahmunrah said. “Now….I’m terribly sorry to interrupt all this,” he turns towards Capone, Ivan and Napoleon. “Kill them. All of them.”

 


	10. Ready? Fight!

Just when Nathan thought it was the end for them, the sound of more glass breaking could be heard. The group looks up. Smashing through the glass, standing majestically in all his glory is the president of the United States Abe Lincoln himself…well a marbled version of him to clarify. The Horus’s beaks fall open in shock.

For once fear is evident in Kahmunrah’s eyes as he takes a step back. That image will forever be imprinted in Nathan’s mind.

“What is _that_ thing?”

"That is Abraham Lincoln, 14th President of the United States." Larry told him.

“16th.” Abe and Nathan corrected him, looking up/down at one another in shock before laughing in unison. “Larry.”

“Mr. President.” Larry returned the nod, bowing in respect.

“What are you waiting for?!” Kahmunrah shouts in complete panic, frantically whipping around to his soldiers. “ATTACK!”

"Disgusting half-pigeons!" Lincoln scowled as the Horus’s threw their spears at his marbled body only to fall to the ground with a clink after hitting him. Realizing that there was no hope in defeating him, the Horus’s hauled ass out of the room going back from whence they came. Slamming the gate shut behind them leaving a very flabbergasted and angered Kahmunrah.

"Well…that's…just fabulous." Voice oozing with hate and vigor. Nathan arched an eyebrow as the so called ‘older brother’ throws himself a tantrum, kicking at his treasures even throwing a curse now and then. Seizing the opportunity, Larry and Nathan creep over to the gate and Nathan takes the tablet. Kahmunrah spotted this. "STOP HIM! Without the tablet, we have nothing."

Capone, Napoleon and Ivan all ordered their men to surround the duo. “Okay guys, think about this.” Larry said with hesitation.

“Yeah…you really want to get your asses kicked?”

At the sound of a bugle, the two focus their attention at the entrance to the room. Standing in the doorway is Amelia and Custer leading the front along with Larry and Nathan’s other friends from the American History museum, plus a few Smithsonian’s taking part in the battle to come. Black and white WW two soldiers, the Thinker, the space monkey Able, Venus, the Cherubs…all are ready for battle.

"Well, my work here is done."

“WHAT?!” Larry and Nathan squeaked up at him. “You’re done?!”

“Yeah don’t tell me you’re going to leave us hanging like this!” Nathan exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration at the president.

"Your diminutive Roman friend brought me here to even things up. I believe that now to be the case. It’s a fair fight now Larry, young Nathan. And I've always been nothing if not fair. Fair Abe, that's what they called me."

"”Fair Abe?” Nathan hissed through his teeth. “What kind of name is Fair Abe?! It doesn’t have a ring to it at all!”

"'A house divided, Larry'. Remember: A house divided." Abe gave a tilt of his head, grinning as he finally makes his leave.

"Okay," Larry shook his head. "I told you the first time, that means nothing to me! That's like completely unhelpful advice!"

The battle soon began as the two armies charged at one another. "Lawernce! Nathaniel, I’m coming!” Octavius called.

“No! We’ve got this Oct, just go and help Jed.” Nathan ordered.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The fight ensued. Nathan watched in awe as Sacagawea and the Cherubs fired arrow after arrow faster than those Elves in the _Lord of The Rings_ movies at their targets with ease. “Only one way to settle this…” the Thinker began only to be tapped on the shoulder by Venus.

“I’ll do the thinking for us my darling.”

With a wink, Nathan’s eye twitched as she dropped the sheet covering her body to distract the men. “Oi: That was MY idea!” He snapped. His expression quickly turned into that of disgust as they began a make-out session turning away sharply from the scene. _Gross. Hope Ahk and I don’t become THAT mushy with each other_

“Nathaniel, focus!” Hearing Sacagawea holler at him, he ducked just in time as one of Capone’s goons charged at him with a small yet lethal dagger. Not realizing his own strength at the moment, with adrenaline pumping through his veins he grabs the thug by his wrist after ducking/dodging most of the guy’s blows and throws him over his right shoulder. When another goon charges at him, he socks him just below the chin knocking him out.

“Not bad kid!”

He arches a brow at the sight of a black and white sailor with a cheeky grin on his face.

“For a short stack like yourself, ya really know how to fight don’t ya?”

Nathan’s mouth slacked open at the ‘short stack’ remark, but shrugs it off grinning at the other guy. “Well thank you sailor. Guess I learned a thing or two from some friends of mine.”

The two shared a ‘manly’ fist bump at the end and carried on taking out the rest of Capone’s goons. “So! What’s yer name kid?!” The sailor shouted in between punches and blows.

“Nathaniel! Nathaniel Jung…just call me Nathan or Nate though: ‘Nathaniel’ makes me feel old!” Nathan replied back, leg sweeping another goon off his feet.

“Nice to meet ya then Nathan! Call me Joey!”

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When Amelia rushes off down the hall, Ahkmenrah’s tablet in her hands Larry’s about to join Nathan and the other’s fight when he’s stopped by Napoleon, Capone and Ivan the Terrible in his tracks. Napoleon’s sword pointed directly at his neck.

"Le Tablet, s'il vous plait." Napoleon said, Larry stared dumbly. "The tablet, please. You know, the gold thingie in your little back purse."

 _They think I have the tablet?_ He looks over to see Abe swatting pigeons and scolding the birds looking back at the trio in front of him when an idea finally comes to mind. "Okay. I give up. You guys win. SO just tell me who's in charge and I'll hand over the tablet. Or should I just give it to Kahmunrah, you know, your master."

The men looked at the other with shocked expressions.

"Nyet!" Ivan snapped. "He iz not our master."

"He's not?" Larry said. "Um…alright, okay. If that's what you say. Looks like he is to me. So, I'll just give it to the boss of you three. Who would that be? Which one of you is the boss?" He eyed the three of them.

At that mention, all three of them hold out their hand. Ivan smacks Capone’s out of the way.

"This man is a peasant! I am the only one among us of noble blood!" Ivan snapped.

"Yeah, but Napoleon does have more medals…and a bigger hat."

"You may got medals, but if you put your little child hands on that tablet yer gonna be full of lead." Capone snapped.

"You know what?" Larry said. "Capone's right. He should be the boss. I mean, you're the original gangster, right Al?"

"Yeah, now give it here-"

Larry almost smirked at the scene, reminded of his elementary school days of children squabbling over a toy on the playground as he backs away only to bump right into a spear. He curses as he finds himself facing Kahmunrah.

"Very clever." Kahmunrah said. "Get them to fight amongst themselves."

"A little move I like to call 'Dividing the House'." Larry said.

“OI!”

Kahmunrah and Larry looked around to find Nathan standing behind. He’s no longer dressed in that ridiculous outfit Kahmunrah made him wear, but now in mobster attire. Larry mouthed where the hell did he get the outfit when the teen pointed to a bunch of Capone’s thugs tied up, one of them only in his boxers before focusing on them.

“Deal with me instead ‘Rumpelstiltskin’,” Nathan snapped, taking one bold step forward towards the amused Pharaoh. “It’s me you want anyway right? Leave Larry out of this.”

“Do you have any idea who you are dealing with boy?” Kahmunrah pointed his sword back at him. “I can end you right here and now. "Hand over yourself, the tablet, and I just might let you live." Kahmunrah growled.

Larry looked back and forth between the two, clearly confused as to what had happened between him and Nathan while he was with Amelia.

Nathan made a move, making it seem like he were to offer himself up when a smirk graces over his face. “…Not a chance pal.” He digs his feet into the ground and charges at the Pharaoh tackling him before shoving him towards the portal. It becomes a game of tug of war however when Kahmunrah latches his hand around Nathan’s ankle in a seemingly vice like grip. If he was going into the Nether World, he was going to make damn sure he was going to be taken with him.

The teenager gritted his teeth as he struggled violently, clawing at the floor as he could feel Kahmunrah and himself being sucked in inch by inch towards the portal.

Closer.

Closer.

A hand suddenly puts itself in Nathan’s making his eyes burst open in shock to find Larry, Joey, Amelia and Attila the Hun holding onto another trying to heave him back. “Okay guys ready?! Pull!” Larry shouts.

Kahmunrah’s eyes widened in utmost terror as the Pharaoh loosens his grip on Nathan’s ankle when the teen is pulled from his grasp feeling himself sucked into the swirling abyss that he had night terrors about since he was that of a child. “Noooooooo!” Is all that could be heard when the gate closes shut on its own.

The nightmare is over. Finally over.

After Nathan is pulled up on his feet, the teen is surprised when Larry pulls him into a great big hug to the point it feels as if he cannot breathe but grins faintly at his adult companion. “….What a night. Huh?”

“Yeah…what a night.” Larry chuckles, grinning down at him.

"The Battle of the Smithsonian. Perhaps the greatest the world will never know." General Custer stated with pride as he rode up to them.

“It’s too bad we’re the only ones that’ll know about it.” Nathan mumbled, shifting his feet.

"Oh man, sunrise is in an hour." Larry said. "I gotta get you all back to the Museum."

"But they don't want us there anymore, Gigantor." Jed, who was now on Nathan’s shoulder with Octavius on the other also chiming in.

"Well," Larry turned to Amelia and Nathan. "I do…Miss Earhart, think you could hook us up with a ride?"

Amelia smiled back at him.

When the Lockheed Vega touched down onto the quiet, desolate street in front of the American Museum of Natural History, Larry proceeded in helping everyone off of the plane. “Okay, everybody out,” Larry ordered. “And stay with your buddy.” He looked over to Sacagawea and Nathan, grinning knowing the teen will be more than thrilled to see Ahkmenrah before the sun came up. “Get everyone inside alright you two?”

"I guess I should be going." Amelia said to Larry.

"Yeah, wow, you've only got like thirty minutes to get back." Larry said.

“Excellent,” Amelia grinned and winked at him. “That will set my new record.”

"Listen, Amelia," Larry sighed. "Thanks for…you know…the ride."

“It wasn’t just for you, Mr. Daley.”

“It wasn’t?”

“Certainly not,” she leans over to kiss him on the cheek. “It was for everyone else.” Before she gets on her ride, Amelia gave Nathan a quick hug smiling brilliantly at him. “....You have a many great things in store for you in the future, Mr. Jung. Best of luck.”

“T-Thank you…thank you very much.”

_Oh my flippin….Amelia Earhart. I was hugged by THE Amelia Earhart!_

They watched as the woman gave them all a salute before taking off into the night. A faint smile crosses over Nathan’s face when he curses suddenly. “Oh shit…uh Larry. Do you mind if I-?”

“Ah. Go on, go visit your boyfriend.” Larry joked, laughing when Nathan rolled his eyes before taking off into the museum.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm not real crazy about Larry/Amelia personally but I added hints of them from the movie of course just to keep some canon in there. See, I thought the whole 'romance' between them was kind of rushed in a way. I just didn't feel that chemistry you know what I mean? But that's just me though I was actually glad they included Amelia in the movie as a wax figurine she has been a mild interest of mine same for Capone. 
> 
> Anywho: Apologizes for that sorry excuse of a fight scene...you'll see that kind of writing a lot in my stories when it comes to certain action scenes ha ha ^^; Hang in there with me on those.


	11. Final

Nathan found Ahkmenrah pacing back and forth clear distraught over his features at the possible ‘fate’ of his friends and most precious person. “….Ahk. I’m back.”

Glancing up, seeing the grinning face of the younger male Ahkmenrah’s face practically glowed at the sight of him. They tackled one another in a hug, laughing softly feeling as if they hadn’t seen each other in years. “Nathan! Oh thank Rah. You’re all safe…I knew you would be, but I had a terrible premonition…”

“It’s good to see you again Ahk…so very good.”

“…Why are you dressed like one of those mobsters though?”

A heavy sigh escaped past Nathan’s lips as he told him everything of that happened. Yes. He even told him of Kahmunrah and how he had been somewhat of a ‘captive’ of his. There was a brief look of fury over Ahkmenrah’s usually calmed expression. ‘…He tried to make you his betrothed?”

Nathan nodded numbly, caressing the left side of the young Pharaoh’s face. Watching his fist clench at his side. He knew he shouldn’t of mentioned such thing, but, he felt Ahkmenrah should know of it at the same time. “Yes…but Ahk, please,” he began. “Kahmunrah…wasn’t a good person. We all know that. But, he lost the love of his life at a young age. Do you remember Horem?”

Ahkmenrah remained silent for some moments before nodding and whispering a ‘yes’. He knew Kahmunrah and Horem loathed each other at first, Kahmunrah even accused him of sleeping with others in the palace-having not forgotten the accusation thrown at him that one day. But, as the weeks passed and turned into years, Kahmunrah and Horem became inseparable. Even when Horem became too weak to stand on his own feet, leaving him bed ridden, Kahmunrah stayed by his side until his last breath.

That was the day his brother’s heart grew colder than ever before. He lost the one person, he cherished more than any other.

Outside, the sun was beginning to make its decent some hours later. Before Ahkmenrah climbed into his sarcophagus, he smiled softly up at Nathan, cupping the teenager’s face in his hands kissing him this time fully on his lips. Nathan was taken aback, but he soon returned it. Almost falling into his sarcophagus making the two chuckle quietly after pulling away.

“Good morning.” Ahkmenrah murmured, reaching up to caress the left side of his face.

“Good morning…” Nathan smiled softly.

Then everything became still and silent throughout the museum.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The museum was packed that night with various songs blasting from the speakers all around the room.

Nathan was among those whom walked inside. Looking around, he could see Teddy greeting the patrons staring at him with pure awe. When the president gave him a wink followed by salute, Nathan returned the gesture grinning back.

Larry was showing a rather pretty lady around who looked oddly like Amelia seeming to have an actual good time with her and Nick was doing his homework at the front desk, waving excitedly at Nathan who gave him a thumbs up.

But.

The person he most wanted to see was in front of a family. Ahkmenrah was explaining the history of his tablet, with Dexter holding onto it. “Does it do anything?” Nathan heard one of the little girl’s say in an obviously bored tone.

“Do anything?”

“Or is it just for decoration?” The girl’s sister asked.

Nathan couldn’t help but snicker at Ahkmenrah actually tell the siblings in an excited tone that everything came to life because of his tablet. “No seriously,” One of the girls dead panned. “What does it do?”

Pursing his lips in a thin line, the Pharaoh sighs giving an eye roll. “Yes. It’s for decoration.”

“I knew it!”

A sigh escaped passed the Pharaoh’s lips when they finally left, only to jump when Nathan sounds from behind him. “Come on Ahk: Don’t tell me some wee little girls were giving you a difficult time now.” He jokes.

The minute he hears Nathan’s voice, Ahkmenrah’s ears perked and whirled his head around. A grin as wide as the Cheshire cats could be seen. “I knew you would return.”

Nathan gave him a wink, holding onto his arm when Ahkmenrah held it out for him to take.

“I always do don’t I?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Get ready for SOTT coming next <3


End file.
